


Letters From the Boyfriends

by aintweproudriff



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Letters, Multi, and javid chapters, and some dutchie chapters, read what you want to read, there are jackcrutchie chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintweproudriff/pseuds/aintweproudriff
Summary: Jack, Davey, and Crutchie writing letters to tell each other how much they love each other.





	1. Dear Crutchie, Love Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Here's this! I've got other prompts I want to fill but hey, why not try something new.

Dear Crutchie,

So long ago I was on a street. It was a real special street, on the north side of Manhattan. I wasn't any older than 13, and I saw a boy - you - curled up on the sidewalk. I'd seen a few other people in the same situation in that week alone, honestly. But something about you called to me. 

I helped you up, and walked you back to the lodging home. The whole way there, go told me that you'd be fine, and that you were perfectly okay.   
I found myself agreeing with you. I knew that you would be alright. 

Kid, your positivity inspires me. No matter what, you're always hopeful that things will get better.   
I think that you're the reason things actually get better. The universe hears you say that things are going to be okay, and can't bear to let you down.   
I know that feeling, universe. 

-

 

No ones going to pretend that you didn't get a rotten lot in life. To be orphaned, left for dead, live poor, go to the refuge, and have a bad leg on top of it is rough. But you're so strong. 

Everything you've gone through has made you able to deal with anything that comes your way. You can move past things, fight them, and push through like no one I've ever met. 

Also, let's not forget that you're physically strong too. I mean, you use that crutch so much that your arms could lift pretty much anything.   
To walk, you vault yourself using your crutch, and it's so much faster than anyone walking or running. And it's attractive, no lie. 

-

Even though all the boys know how strong you are, we all like to help. We know you're called able of taking care of yourself, of getting places and making enough money, but we still try to take care of you sometimes. If we could, most of us would give you all of our money to make sure you were safe. 

I think that this says a lot more about everyone else than it does you. Sometimes it's easy for us to feel like nothing we do matters. We get up, we work, we eat, and we go back to sleep. But we feel like if we've helped the crippled kid, then we've done something important. 

You know this, of course. Actually, wasn't it you who said that it was a "reflection of the newsboys"? Well, you put up with us doing this. You always go along with it. In fact, when you can tell that we need to feel needed, you ask us to help you with things. Don't think we haven't noticed. We know you don't need help tying your shoe, and you certainly don't need to be carried. 

It's ridiculous, and kind, and all at once sweet and sarcastic. Just like you. 

-

Sweet and sarcastic is the best way to describe you, and your sense of humor. You're kind, and you lift people up. You also will not hesitate to make fun of someone, or steal and hide their cigars, or even to shoot them with their own slingshot. 

I remember the first time Davey heard you making cracks at the other boys. You had made a joke about Mush being scared, and how Blink would protect him. Both of them went. Right red, and Mush didn't talk for the rest of the night. Davey just about passed out because he was so shocked. 

-

But you're so kind, Crutch. And you're so willing to help in any way you can. 

 

With me specifically, that means you touch me. No, not like that, but that sometimes happens too.   
Somehow you always seem to know when I need a hug, or a kiss, or to hold your hand, or to be held. Most of the time, you're willing to do any of that to make me feel better. Sometimes you're not, and that's okay. I can't expect you to always want to be touched. (And if you don't want to hug or kiss, sometimes Davey does. Those are the perks of multiple partners.)  
You're so attuned to what I need, and you know how to help me. I couldn't ask for anything more. 

-

These are the things I love about you, Crutch. There are more, of course. But this is what you need to know, and I hope you always remember it. 

Love,   
Jack


	2. Dear Crutchie, love Davey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutchie is an underrated ship tbh. Also this chapter got a little angsty, but it's still pretty fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day look at me go

Crutchie,

My beautiful boyfriend, the first time I saw you, you made an impression before I even saw your face.   
I was in line, and I was waiting to buy papers for the first time. All of the other boys called the man selling papers "Weasel," but you heard him ask to be called by his real name and you said, "Mr. Wiesel". He smiled, because it feels good to have someone show respect to you. 

The next thing you did that day was stand up for Jack.   
"This here," you said, "is the famous Jack Kelly."  
Not only were you kind and respectful, you were loyal and brave too. I saw the look Jack gave you, and I understood. Your big heart proved to be evident to everyone, even after only minutes of knowing you. 

That's never faded. Your heart had never shrunk from any challenge, especially not one where you're called to be kind. 

-

On the rare occasions when your heart does quiver, it's out of real tangible fear for yourself and others.   
You already sleep on the street, but you were afraid of sleeping in a worse neighborhood.   
At first I didn't take this fear seriously. That changed when I go to know you, and learned that you had slept in worse neighborhoods. Your worst fear is going back to how things used to be. 

To have lived through what you have, and to only be afraid of going back, and to be dead set on moving forward; it's astounding. I'm so proud that you're such an incredible person, and I'm grateful every day that I get to be with someone so brave. 

-

Your personality shines through in your smile.   
It's the kind of smile that turns anyone's head, and makes people feel instantly at home. 

I live for that smile, and the way that it appears when you see Les and me (mostly me, I hope) in the mornings. I love how you smile at Jack when he says something funny or when someone buys your last paper. Your whole face lights up when you smile, and it makes me smile. 

-

These next two things that I love about you seem little shallow, if I'm honest. You have to hear me out though, because I think they're important. 

-

You're shot, and I never stop teasing you about it. You are very sort, and I am very tall, and Jack is in the middle. That means that with you and Jack, and with Jack and me, there are no issues with height differences. With you and me, however, that's not quite the case, and I love it. 

It might be a little selfish to say, but I love being able to pick out up and carry you. I love being able to hold you and feel you curl into me. 

We've talked about this before, with Jack, but helping you and showing that we love you makes us feel needed. Your shortness allows for all kinds of things that I love; holding you, feeling needed, showing that I love you, and feeling secure. 

-

That ties into the last thing a lot, actually. Again, it seems a little selfish, but stay with me. 

-

I love when you wear my shirts. I'm so tall, and you're so short; the shirts hang off your shoulders and look adorable. As much as I love that though, there's more to it. 

When I first started selling papers, I was terrified of not fitting in. I didn't fit in for a long time, and even when I did, I wasn't part of the family. The boys all knew each other, and I was just an outsider who wanted to be part of that. 

Dating you and Jack has felt like finding a new and welcoming family, but sometimes I'm still insecure. You and Jack have known each other so long, and I'm scared sometimes that you don't need me. 

Seeing you wearing my shirts feels really relieving, as you can probably imagine. 

-

Thank you, Crutchie, for being an incredible boyfriend. I love you. 

Davey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, and that you liked it enough to leave kudos/comments, and to come say hi on tumblr at @javidblue or @spot-and-all-his-cronies


	3. Dear Jack, love Crutchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie loves Jack for a few reasons, and they're all pretty sappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as funny as I wanted it to be. Whoops, guess I was feeling sentimental.

Dear Jack. 

Ha. I remember the last time I wrote that, do you? I'm sure you do. I was in the refuge.  
I bet you also remember how you did everything you could to get me out. You risked everything, even your safety and maybe your life to help me. It was the most anyone's ever done for me, and it's one of the reasons that I love you. 

You're brave. Sometimes I think you're too brave and you're going to hurt yourself. Davey thinks this too sometimes. But still, you know what's right and you do it. 

Once or twice, you've made mistakes. But I think selling out to Pulitzer was kind of brave. You tried to protect the newsies, even if it meant hurting them and you. You did what was right, kind of, even though it was hard. 

-

At the end of the strike, we won. And it was because of you that we did. You made it happen. 

Katherine said you sparked a fire and she's probably right. You moved us all to striking, and pushed us all to be better when it got hard. 

In the papes I see stories of strikes all around the county. Railroads, mines, and even factories in New York that helped us during the strike.  
You didn't start those strikes. But you did start one of the first ones to win. Our strike - your strike, proved that kids can make a difference. And the government helped us. You made other people want to strike. 

That makes you important. That makes you a revolutionary. 

And I get to be your boyfriend. 

-

Go ahead, call me a sap for telling you how much I love you and how proud I am of you. But you've got no right to poke fun about being a sap, Jack Kelly. 

You can tell all of us that you don't do romance, but I've never met anyone who believed that.  
You especially can't fool me. Not when I slept on that "penthouse in the sky" with you so you could sigh at the moon. Not when you've made me listen to you pining over many people. And not when you kissed me the way you did. Plus, you've got not one, but two boyfriends. 

You're soft, Jack. And it's adorable. You love to love people and you love to be loved. So it's a good thing that you have a lot of love to give to Davey and me, and we have a lot of love to give to you.  
It works out well, don't it? 

-

I shouldn't make fun for you dreaming about the moon. After all, that's what gave you ideas about Santa Fe. You and me in Santa Fe. Your favorite dream was where we were both happy, and I could walk, and we were together somewhere nice. 

I knew I couldn't be healed with just fresh air. I knew it wouldn't work to just "hop a palomino," but you made it sound so easy. So freeing. So possible. 

I knew, but it was fun to hear you imagine. Only for a second, I closed my eyes and left New York for Santa Fe. I could escape.  
Even if I always can't back, it helped. And you were always there for me if I came back and got sad. Having you there for me at all was the best part, never mind the escaping to New Mexico. 

-

You always knew what to say. Whether it was comforting and nice or if it was funny. Making jokes just comes to you. You're the one who started calling him Weasel, you told Davey you left your statement of purpose in your other pants, and you called kissing me, "being busy."  
Breaking tension and making people happy is what you do. 

And there's no one you make happier than your boyfriends. 

The end.  
Your friend.  
Your best friend.  
Your - lover (?)  
Crutchie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I s2g the first time I saw Newsies I thought for sure that Crutchie was going to say lover instead of brother. So that's where that came from. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! They give me inspiration to keep this going.  
> Or come say hi to me on Tumblr @javidblue or @spot-and-all-his-cronies


	4. Dear Jack, love Davey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey reflects a lot on how he's grown because of Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa I love writing Davey. Because I identify with him a lot, I kind of just revert to my favorite grammar style and writing structure. Also I headcanon Davey as demisexual, gay, and poly.

Jackie,

Wow, how do I start to describe why I fell in love with you? There are so many ideas in my head, so many reasons why I wanted you. 

Unfortunately for the purposes of this letter, none if those ideas are coming out as words; instead they seem to be taking the shape of fuzz inside my brain and butterflies in my stomach. 

Only two people in the world have ever made me feel that way, and I'm lucky enough to be dating both of them. 

-

I remember the day we met so clearly. 

One of the first things heard you say was an insult thrown at Oscar Delancey. You grinned when you made the joke, but smiled more when the other boys laughed. 

You didn't care about insulting the Delanceys, although that was a plus. You care about making the newsboys happy, and that made you happy. 

What was more, when I told you and Crutchie that I liked you both, you couldn't stop smiling. 

It makes you grin when the sun peeks through the clouds, when flowers bloom, when a headline is a play on words, and when paint mixes exactly the way you want it to. 

And what a smile it is, really. I could write essays on that alone. I won't do that, however, for the sake of this letter. 

What I'm trying to tell you is that you are a gigantic dork. You're easily entertained and excited, and you love to be happy. 

Where would have without you - and Crutchie, of course - to cheer me up and remind me that life is meant to be enjoyed, not agonized over. 

-

That's another thing. You're Jack Kelly, the fearless, brave, smart, artistic, and incredible strike leader.  
Obviously, you are all these things and then some, but at the root of it all is your caring heart. 

The reason you do anything; the strike, organizing, dating us, and practically raising the boys at the lodging home is that you care so deeply about all people. 

You had no parents and get told Les and I that you were sorry about our dad's injury 

You started the strike out of empathy for the newsies, and almost ended it out of love for Les, Crutchie, and me. 

It's hard to find people who are truly altruistic, and who don't give out of selfish goals, but out of the goodness of their hearts. It's remarkable that you are one of those people. 

-

Which goes perfectly into taking about your selflessness. You (mostly) abandoned your dream of Santa Fe in order to stay with the people who wanted you in New York.  
You gave up what you wanted, what you had wanted for years, for the sake of other people. 

Maybe I'm reading too much but it. To be honest, I'm still not totally sure if the whole Santa Fe dream was symbolic or not. Maybe if was, and all you wanted was a place where you were loved, and when you realized that you had that, the place didn't matter so much.  
Or maybe you gave it up because we asked you to.  
It was probably a mix of both, yeah?  
Selfless of you. 

-

I mentioned that maybe all you wanted was a place where you felt loved, somewhere you fit in; it's a theory I have.  
A theory that you have, and a totally plausible one, might state that I'm only projecting. 

Crutchie, you, and I all know that I don't fit in at school that well. I'm not all that well liked.  
Reasons as to why are plentiful, I'm sure, but I don't think about it too much. 

I don't need to think about it that much, especially not now. Now, I've got a place where I'm accepted and lived. I've got a place with my boyfriends and our friends where I get to be happy and be myself. 

That's all because of you. If you haven't stood up for me, my first day as a newsie, I wouldn't have come back. If you hadn't become my friend and introduced me to everyone, I wouldn't be as happy as I am now.  
You welcomed me in, Jack. Thank you. 

-

I had the opportunity to serve as vice-president if a union. With you.  
I got to learn how to speak up for myself and others. Because of you. 

You taught me how to be a better person. You taught me how to love other people. You taught me how to stand up for what is right. 

Not only that, you have inspired me to live out all those lessons every day. 

I can't tell you in words how much you inspire me, or how much I love you. 

Yours,  
Davey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I loved this chapter a lot. If you liked it, please leave comments and kudos to convince me to finish this fic. 
> 
> Ooooooor come say hi to me on Tumblr @javidblue or @spot-and-all-his-cronies


	5. Dear Davey, love Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so hard to come up with the things that I love about Davey because I just love him so much. I think Jack feels about the same.

Davey,

You are my walking mouth. When I'm at a loss, you know what to say, in the right way to say it. Which is why I wish you would write this damn letter yourself. I think of you while I write this. I ask myself what I love about you, and the answer is everything. That'd be an awfully short letter though.

I'll keep talkin' about your mouth. In a clean way. The other boys, they're mouthy. They talk to get laughs, or attention, or to sell papes, or to pick a fight.  
You, on the other hand, talk only for good. You say so much, but every word is inspiring, or helpful, or smart. Not a word is ever wasted. 

To get me back in the strike, you used my own words against me in a stroke of genius. You did the same thing to the other boys when they were scared. "Courage cannot erase our fear, courage is when we face our fear," had stayed with us all. You even used words to pull Pulitzer off his high horse. You turned his own words against him, and called him a fool to his face. It's a silver tongue you've got. 

-

Of course, let's not forget the times that your mouth has betrayed you.  
The second your emotions overwhelm you, you lose all control of your mouth. If you can't think fast enough, you end up saying, "Bitch shut fuck the up," or "The SNAKES are not BAD, Jack. WHY DON'T YOU LOVE THEM BACK?" 

Honestly, you're so smart and you speak so well. When you're not professional though, you're a dork. Nerd, dork, whichever. Let's not forget the time I walked in on you and Katherine screaming at each other about Romeo and Juliet.  
You use those brains of yours to learn, and the things you learn about her not always the most worthy of your time.  
But because I love you, I won't complain. Not even when you wake me up in the middle of the night saying, "But Jack, the snakes love you."

-

The rest of this is gonna get more serious. 

-

You, David Jacobs, are so determined to get what you want. A couple of times during the strike, I thought you might start a fight. But you didn't. 

When you made a commitment to help us, you were willing to stick with us even when we didn't want to stick with us. Because of you, I had the guts to keep going. Because of you, we won. Because of you, Crutchie's safe. 

It wasn't just your talkin' that did it. It was your passion, and your life. Your dedication to helping people and your drive to win will give a better life to every working kid in New York City, and maybe the country.  
I quit. I walked away - twice. Your life didn't depend on the strike, but you never walked away. One day, I hope to be as determined as Davey Jacobs. 

 

-

I know you didn't have it so good before you joined the group. From what you've told me, you weren't very liked, and people didn't appreciate you the way they should have. Still, you talk to folks so kindly, like no one's ever been mean to you before. 

You told a bunch of us one time that you were grateful that we had given you a family. I don't think you understand why we did that. 

We've done it for loads of kids with bad lots in life. Crutchie and I were two of those kids.  
But a lot of people who have come through the doors of the lodging home have not been family. If they're not liked, we don't put up with him anymore than we have to. Sounds mean, but all of us have chosen our family, and we want it as good as possible. 

All of us saw you, and we loved you and Les, and made you our family. We love you - Crutchie and I most of all - and we chose to keep you. Never think otherwise. 

-

I'm really proud of you, Davey. 

When I met you, you were scared kid who wanted to help his family. You didn't want to address the group of boys before we striked, because you were so nervous. 

By the time we were dating, you had no problem screaming at all of us to do more, or sometimes to do less. Or to, "Come back here, Racetrack, so I can tell you why I'm right."

It takes not only a lot of dedication, love, and smarts to do that, but also the ability to overcome one hole to pack.  
You're really good at that. 

-

Anyways, this turned out a mess. I hope you know what I mean though. I love you too much to actually write a clear letter. It was easier with Crutchie to say, "I love you because you're like this," but with you it's more like, "I love you because you're just…you."

Love,  
Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please let me know, it's greatly appreciated!


	6. Dear Davey, Love Crutchie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa it's over! I'm so happy to have finished another fic of which I'm pretty proud. 
> 
> Also I cried during this chapter because I base Davey on myself quite a bit and I think of Jack and Crutchie as some of my other friends. When Crutchie talks about how much Davey loves them, that's how I feel.

Davey,  
If I tried to tell you why I love you, we'd be here a long time. Truly, I don't think there's enough paper in the world to write it all down. And I don't really wanna write it all down, because that'd take too long. I don't have the patience for that. So I'll keep it on the short side (just like me).

-

I'm sure Jack told you this in his letter, and you've heard it before. But it's true. You're so smart!  
It's probably because you go to school, but I bet you're a lot smarter than anyone else at your school.  
You love learning, and love sharing it with other people. That's why you know so much at all, and it shows. 

Anyone can ask you anything, and you (almost) always know the answer.  
You told Specs about angles and helped Race be able to win all his bets and helped me understand how selling papers changes the economy. You know why the sky is blue and when Shakespeare died and all that other stuff.  
If you don't know the answer, you always make sure to find out. You help us by teaching us what we need to know.  
Who needs to go to school when we have Davey? 

-

I bet Jack told you this too, but you're the walking mouth for a reason. For all the words you can spell and define, you don't have any clue what "shut up" means.  
And what would we do if you weren't always talking? We'd be sad, at the very least. And I'd still be in the refuge at the very most. 

Sometimes, you need to talk because you need to think something through.  
That's my favorite. Because then I get to hear what your mind is like. It might be a math problem, or a science question, or an essay, or memorizing a poem or a prayer.  
I love to watch you pace and move your arms and talk to yourself. I could, and I will, sit in front of you for hours while you do that.  
Your brain moves at a faster pace than mine does, and I love to go along for the ride, even just for a little bit.  
And you let me, because you love me. 

-

You love all of us, actually. People talk a lot about my big heart, and I do have a lot of love to give. But my love is different than yours. 

If you don't mind, I'm going to go ahead and tell you something I've noticed. I could be totally wrong, but this is what I think. 

For a long time, I've been with the newsies. And I've learned how to show them love. I've felt deep love for a long time. I don't think you have. I think you loved your mom, dad, and Sarah, and Les, and the people at school. 

But with the newsies - me and Jack especially - you love us deeply and intensely. I think it scares you a little, and you don't know how to deal. 

Sometimes your love is soft, hugs and kisses and loving looks.  
But sometimes it's hard, tears and anger and telling us to sit down. It's usually hard when you get scared that one of us is going to get hurt. You heard that Hot Shot got in a fight and, after making sure he was okay, you smacked him. 

Davey, you love us, and want to make sure that we're safe. You feel the need to protect us, and to mother us. 

Of course, there's a soft side to your mothering too.  
You and Sarah and Katherine (most of the delivery is you) work together to make sure we all have enough blankets, shoes, and food. You bring in cakes and treats for most birthdays, and give all of the boys little presents on Christmas. 

You're learning how deep love goes, and how it can sometimes be fun and sometimes be scary. 

You love us, and it shows.  
And we love you. 

-

The last thing I've gotta tell you is a little out of the blue. You might not be expecting it. But you deserve it. 

Thank you for puttin' up with us. I know some of us can get to be a little… much sometimes. Jack, me, Romeo, Specs, RACE, Mike, Ike, we all can be difficult.  
Every time we steal from each other, or we get in fights, or we make fun of each other, you're there to help us calm down. You take our hands and help us up, and you're always ready to love us again.  
I know you do it gladly, but it can't be easy to be so patient. 

-

Anyway, Davey. I want to tell you that I don't know what kind of person I would be without you.  
I'll leave you with a joke.  
Now that I've known you, you may as well call me a slug, because I don't have a shell anymore! Haha. 

Love you,  
Crutchie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for the kudos and comments you've left during this whole journey. 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @spot-and-all-his-cronies  
> Send me prompts on my fanfic Tumblr @javidblue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments keep me going, so leave some if you liked it! :)


End file.
